elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Illia
|Base ID = }}Illia is an Imperial Ice Mage found in Darklight Tower. Upon entering the tower, the Dragonborn will be confronted by her after she kills a witch. She can be recruited as a follower after completing her quest. With the add-on, she can also become a steward. Interactions Repentance Illia will ask for help in defeating her mother, Silvia, who has been corrupted by the other hags. The quest will be started if the Dragonborn agrees to help her. It will be necessary to fight through the tower. After killing Silvia her body can be looted for a powerful staff, the Staff of Hag's Wrath. Follower Illia can be recruited while at Darklight Tower. She is a Destruction mage that focuses heavily on frost related spells. Specifically, she can cast Ironflesh, Ice Spike, Ice Storm, and Frost Cloak. She can be aggressive in her use of Ice Storm, which is very effective against groups of enemies, even if the Dragonborn is within them. Dialogue ;Repentance "By the gods! I know this looks bad. Let me explain..." :You killed that woman. "I didn't want to, but she attacked to try and keep me from leaving. I just can't be a part of this place any more! The things we do here - evil, evil things. No more!" ::Why did she need to die? "We were supposed to find a sacrifice. Human sacrifice. I told her I couldn't do it and she attacked. I've done horrible things living here, but never taken an innocent life. I couldn't just find some person for them to kill." :::Why did you need a sacrifice? "The Initiation. My mother is going to become one of those things. I can't be a part of that. Gods, I can't run away from this. I have to stop her. I'm going up there to stop her. This cycle must end. I don't know what brought you here, but I could use your help, if you're willing." ::::I'll help you. "Good. Follow me. We have to fight our way up. I don't think anyone else here is about to have a change of heart." ::::I don't have time for this. "Then I must do this alone." :What is this place? "I called it home, now I know that was a mistake. I am, or was part of a coven serving the Hagravens that live here. So was she." If refused to help at first and approached again: "You've decided to help?" If refused to help and going through the tower: "I'm going with you whether you like it or not." After agreeing to help: "Need something?" :Are you sure about this? "Let's get up there before mother finds out what we're doing." Near the Hagraven room: "Hagraven up ahead. Pull the lever when you're ready and we'll take her." :What now? "Hagraven up ahead. Pull the lever when you're ready and we'll take her." Near the shut door: "Locked. Damn! One of the hags nearby will have the key. You'll have to take it from here. I'll keep watch here - unless you can pick the lock." :What now? "Locked. Damn! One of the hags nearby will have the key. You'll have to take it from here. I'll keep watch here - unless you can pick the lock." Near the final door: "All right. Mother is just outside this door. I have a plan." :What's the plan? "I'll present you as the sacrifice. Just play along. While mother begins the ritual, I'll strike. Then, together we can... we can kill her." ::Kill her? "I've thought this through, and it's the only way. She's too far gone, too corrupted by the Hags. At least in death she can be free again. Enough. Let's go." After killing Silvia: "Don't be sorry for me. I just - if I would have known it would come to this. Mother... Keep Mother's staff. Think of it as payment. I want to leave everything from this cursed place behind. Goodbye. And thank you." :It is done. "Keep Mother's staff. Think of it as payment. I want to leave everything from this cursed place behind. Goodbye. And thank you." If approached again: "Hmm?" :You could come with me. "I suppose it would be better than sitting around think about all this. I could also do some good for a change. Sure, I'd go with you." :I'm sorry. "Don't be sorry for me. I just - if I would have known it would come to this. Mother..." Conversations ;Repentance Ilia: "Greetings, mother." Silvia: "Daughter. Who is this you have brought me?" Ilia: "I found a willing subject for you. Payment has already been discussed, of course." Silvia: "Splendid! Please take a seat on the chair behind me, would you?" sitting down Silvia: "I'll just prepare the subject now..." Ilia: "I can't let you do this, mother. You have to die now!" Equipment Illia's default apparel is Blue Mage Robes while her default weapon is a long bow. She also carries a dagger and three minor healing potions in her inventory. Spells: Ironflesh, Ice Storm, Icy Spear, Fast Healing, Frost Cloak Trivia *Changing into a werewolf during the quest will not provoke an attack from Illia, neither in the tower nor in the final battle. If the Dismay Shout is used, she will be affected, but will not retaliate. *By trading with Illia as a follower, the Dragonborn can take a closet key that opens a key-only door in the Darklight Tower. *After dismissing Illia, she can usually be found in Darklight Tower. Speaking to her immediately after dismissing will not trigger dialog to recruit her again. *Players may experience problems when trying to have Illia equip new items, due to AI requiring armor of higher rating. Using the console on the PC version, she can be forced to wear armor for the duration of her time as a follower. *The only way to make Illia change her default robes is by giving headwear, such as helmets or circlets, to her. *If Illia's key is stolen, she may put out a contract on the thief. *Illia can be recruited into the Blades. But she will have no options to be asked to be a follower again. When talked to, she will only have a typical Blades greeting, thus losing her as a follower. She will also equip her blue mage robes set and not use the blades armor set properly. *If Illia is a follower and goes to the Dragonborn's wedding ceremony, she will change into a priest robe. Bugs * Currently, there is a bug in which Illia is no longer recruitable after she is sent home. When she is talked to, she will respond with generic dialogue (much like a guard), and the Dragonborn will be unable to choose any speech options. ** If Illia is a follower, recruiting a steward for any homestead will make her act as if she is dismissed, she has then no option dialogue to recruit her again and console must be used to reset her relationship rank to 4. ** Open the console and type: prid 0004b22e, followed by setrelationshiprank player 4. Use her reference ID or click her while in the console beforehand. ** If a saved game is loaded and she is dismissed, these steps may have to be repeated. ** After being recruited to the Blades the problem seems to resolve, but not always (in which case, she will have the normal dialogue of a blade, but no speech options). ** Having Serana as a follower while recruiting Illia seems to resolve the bug. * If Illia is a follower, her clothing becomes invisible. She still seems to be protected by the attributes of her armor, but it occasionally disappears. This appears to have happened after the Dec 1 patch. * After a few times of feeding on her after telling her to sleep as a vampire, she leaves her service as a follower upon another attempt. * Her inventory is known to reset. * She may not be located in the Darklight Tower after she is dismissed, and instead may be found wandering around. * If the Dragonborn has Serana as a follower, it may be also possible to recruit Illia as a follower, resulting in two humanoid followers instead of one. * After recruiting Illia as a follower, sometimes the only dialogue option with her is to ask her to be a follower again. She then replies by saying that you already have a follower, but behaves normally otherwise. * It is impossible to initiate dialogue with her if "Repentance" is completed but she is not immediately asked to follow the Dragonborn. When spoken with, the player is unable to select any options, and she responds with generic dialogue. Appearances * de:Illia es:Illia fr:Illia pl:Illia ru:Иллия Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Warlocks Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers